undead- smitty pov
by shubhangi.gupta.790
Summary: the name says it all warning the rating might be changed to t for the feeling of smitty in the later chapters. please read and review evn if you dont like it tell me where i can improve. thxxxxx... 3 (::)... :*


**hey guys just wanted to make one fanfic to 2 here you go. also plz review i appriciate it and it makes my day. thanks loads of 3... **

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked up to see everybody on the bus getting off. I rose and out of the corner of my eye saw the new girl what's-her-name sitting all alone. I hesitated for a moment hovering indecisively on whether I should ask her to come or not; she had after all been the only other person from my class to confront the double-diamond black runs. Pulled out of my stupor I realized that everyone was already at the cheery chomper and were chugging glasses of some free drink.

I squinted at the sign it read _'Carrot Man Veggie Juice! Put some fire in your belly!' _I groaned but still headed to the door of the bus.

'Smitty, you'll be staying here with me.'

Mr Taylor is barring my exit and I inwardly let out a groan. But I drawl 'Mr Taylor, you can't keep me on this bus, it's against my rights.' His eyes squint in a leer.

'I can and I will.' He pulls a wry grin, the effect of which is lost when he sneezes violently into his handkerchief. 'You lost all your rights with me when you deemed it necessary to buy vodka and cigarettes with a fake ID. Now sit down and shut up, and pray I don't give you this 'flu.'

I throw my hands up in frustration and stomp back up the aisle. 'I warned you, Mr Taylor. Don't know what the school governors will think when they hear you wouldn't give me food. That's deprivation, that is.' I threaten.

'Big word for you, Smitty.' He jokes but I can make out doubt in his eyes. He puts on his disgusting fluoro skiing jacket and says 'OK, I'll get you a sandwich. But do not move from this bus.' He jabs his fat finger at me 'under any circumstances. Or there'll be hell to pay. Believe me, I am in no state to be trifled with.' He sneezes again as if to prove his point.

This rather than scaring me makes me feel pissed. Just as he gets off the bus I shout out. 'Don't forget I'm allergic to nuts, sir! You wouldn't want my parents to sue if I drop down dead!' the door slams shut.

I storm back to my seat and try to sit still. The driver has put on some lame song and I can't bear it any more. 'Oi, mate. Let us off for a bit, will you.' I shout only for the driver to glare at me and reply 'Sit down, lad. You heard what your teacher said.'

I make my way to the front of the bus and say 'come on, geezer. Just want some fresh air.'

'Ha! Catch your death more like.' The driver retorts. Just as I'm about to respond the driver says 'hey you, lassie! Toilets closed when the bus is stopped.' I turn startled I had completely forgotten about new girl.

'But…' she says her cheeks turning a delightful shade of crimson. 'company policy! Use the facilities in the café.'

She lingers uncertain but before she moves I shout out hopping from one leg to the other 'I need to go, too!' new girl frowns and I wanna undo what I just did. '

'sit down! And you-' before he has time to complete what he is saying something slaps the windscreen. All three of us jump and the driver swears.

Another smack and this time we get to see a fat pink hand waggle away the snow from a patch of the window.

'Damn kids! Clear off!' the driver shouts just as something slams into the bus and the driver bangs his head on the steering wheel. 'All right, you asked for it! Stay here!' he shouts and then clomps down the steps.

'I won't tell, newbie. If you wanna go potty.' I tease. She just gives me a snarky eye roll.

Suddenly the bus jerks forward violently, flinging us to the floor. I'm shocked but regain my senses and check if I'm hurt. After a moment I ask 'You Ok?' she just replies 'Yeah. What was that?'

'Dunno.' I'm already on my feet 'we were hit.' I leap over her and run to the back of the bus. I rub my hand across the windscreen 'can't see anything.'

Out of the corner of my eye I see her get up and make her way to the seats beside me. I notice that she stumbles a bit and is clinging to the seats. My mind fills with worry for her.

'I'm going to look.' I say and bound up to the door. 'No!' her voice rings out. 'Someone could be hurt.' I say touched by her concern for my wellbeing. 'We should stay her until the driver comes back.' She says biting her lip. I feel my heart start to race but say 'what if the bus explodes because something crashed into us?' I say

She blinks and says 'Yeah. That so doesn't happen in real life.' 'Says who?' I say pulling a scream face at her. 'What if the driver dude is stuck in the wreckage? I cold like totally save the day.'

I jump down the steps to the door and freeze 'Whoa.'

'What's wrong?' slowly I point to the pool of blood collecting on the white snow.

'What's that?' she asks totally clueless. I sigh and say 'nothing good.'

Together we lean out and peer round the doorway. Suddenly I hear a screech and turn to see a figure running towards us. My heart starts pounding and I run to the driver's seat 'Move!' I say as I pull a lever and the door slams shut.

'Hey!' she protests just as the thing appears at the door. 'Open the door!' she shouts at me. My eyes widen and I say 'are you crazy?'

'Now!'

I don't move but she does, she scrabbles up the steps and hits the lever herself. The figure propels itself into the bus and screams 'shut the door.

I'm already on it and the door shuts. The figure lifts its face. It is none other than Malice **(Alice Hicks). **

She looks creepy with mascara running down her face. I've never seen her not perfect before. But before I can think further on that 'Dead' she screams 'Everybody's dead!'


End file.
